


Accidents Will Happen

by i_amthecosmos



Series: The Small Town Series [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Hospital Visit, Kissing, M/M, Sick Fic, friends coming together, small town verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Louis has to go to the hospital, and Liam tries to help him get better.





	Accidents Will Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Still working off that list of h/c quote prompts I got from thedandylioness. This one was "I'm at the hospital." I'm going to try to do these in order for as long as I can.
> 
> This one is set in 1996. They've bought a house and have a dog. I have a couple of unfinished stories that detail how those things happened.

Liam had just gotten home from work, to the new place he’d gotten with Louis just a few months ago. Louis wasn’t home yet, which was unusual. Liam looked at their phone, and saw the answering machine had a message. 

“Liam? I’m at the hospital.” Liam’s brain nearly blocked out the rest, and he had to rewind it. “-at the hospital. Someone hit me with their car. An accident, I think. And now I’m in the ER. Come when you can.” 

Liam grabbed his wallet he’d just put on the table, left some food for their dog, and ran out the door. The hospital was twenty minutes away, but he thought he might have made it in ten. When he got there, he parked near the ER and hurried in. 

“Hello. I’m here for Louis Tomlinson.” The front nurse looked at him for a second, then looked up Louis in the system. 

“He hasn’t gotten a room yet. Are you a relative?” 

“Yes.” Liam had a piece of paper folded in his wallet, stating that he was next of kin. That might be enough to get him to see Louis. But the nurse didn’t ask for it. He was told Louis was in the back of the ER, waiting. 

Liam headed back there, and peeked past a curtain to see Louis. He had his leg splinted and raised up, and some bruising about everywhere. “Liam?” He said, and then he grinned. “Hi.” 

“Jesus Lou, what happened?” Louis’s smiled faltered a little. “Did someone do this on purpose?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Louis said. “I stopped for some groceries before I got home, Harry drove me. Then in the parking lot, this little old lady gunned her engine and ran right into me. She was very upset about it, but I don’t remember much. I hit my head and grayed out for a bit.” 

“Jesus.” Liam wondered for a second if this would keep Louis from ever learning how to drive. He had been taking lessons, but driving still made him nervous. “Have you seen a doctor?”

“A couple. I have to have my head and leg X-rayed, and maybe some other tests. I hope I don’t have a head injury-those are the worst.” Liam nodded and reached for Louis’s hand. For a minute, they held hands in the privacy given them by the curtain.

“Mr. Tomlinson.” That gave them enough time to drop hands just before the curtain opened and an older doctor came through. “Hi. Is this your...relative?” Liam looked at the doctor, and he could see the man’s gaze go straight to the rings both of them were wearing. _Shit._

“Yes this is,” Louis said, smiling. Liam knew this trick-Louis was distracting from the situation by being charming. It worked better with women than men, but it might work here. Liam watched the doctor’s face as he tried to figure out what to do, and he saw the exact second where the doctor seemed to think _Fuck it, I don’t care_ . Thank God.

“Okay, if you’re ready Robert can take you back.” The orderly, a tall black man with braided hair and a sweet smile, helped Louis into a gurney and off they went. “Do you want to go with them?” The doctor asked Liam.

“I might, or just wait. Do you want to ask me any questions about Louis’s health?” He though he would leave it open for the doctor, who did look a bit worried.

“Well, yes. We asked him but I might like to ask again. Is your…” Liam watched as he struggled for the word “...partner, is he HIV negative?”

“He is,” Liam said. “I don’t have the papers with me, but he’s been tested recently, as have I. Thank you for asking kindly.” The doctor looked mildly surprised. “Is there a place for me to wait outside the X-ray room?” 

“Yes, just go down the hall and to the left.” Liam left the area, saying goodbye to the doctor. Then he found the waiting area while they looked Louis over. He tried not to worry-they’d be able to fix it, whatever it was.

After a few minutes, Louis was wheeled out. “Leg’s broken,” Louis said, looking upset. “How am I supposed to get to work?” 

“How’s your head?” Liam waited for the usual “I’ve never had any complaints”, but Louis didn’t say it in front of the orderly. 

“No concussion, which is nice,” he said. “At least, that they can see. I might have to go to our doctor to get checked out if I start having headaches again. I told them about the problems I had years ago.” 

“Probably best to,” Liam said. “Do they have a room for you?” 

“I don’t know,” Louis said. “They need to cast the leg, probably. It’s just splinted now.” 

“They might keep you overnight, just to check,” Robert said. “But they can’t keep you if you don’t want.” He smiled at Liam, seemingly at ease with them. In fact, he looked pretty happy. Interesting.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Louis said. He slumped down in the gurney. “I’m tired.” 

“I’ll see if they can get you a room.” Liam walked off then, and found a head nurse. She said they were fixing a room for him and to wait a bit longer. When Liam got back, Robert had left for a minute and Louis was grinning.

“Guess what,” Louis said. “Robert’s gay.”

“Really,” Liam said. “He told you?” Liam glanced around-nobody else was near.

“He did,” Louis said, preening. “He said it was good to see some of his people who seemed happy. And not dying or with terrible families. And we’re not black, so it has to be gay.” Louis looked honestly thrilled. “I told him to come to Bob’s sometime.”

“You’re the best, I hope he comes.” Louis could be truth serum for the closeted sometimes. His aura of fearlessness seemed to help them open up. “We just have to wait a few more minutes, I think.” 

It took about a half-hour, but they got a room. By then, Liam had called Jo and some of Lou’s other relatives, in case he wasn’t allowed to stay the night. He called his boss too, and let him know. They did let him stay with Louis while they got someone to get the cast on him. 

“This is going to suck,” Louis griped. “I’ll be out of work. I don’t have many sick days, and we’re going to lose income while I’m not working. I can’t do hair sitting down.” 

“Don’t worry about it, we have a little money saved up.” They didn’t have much though, having just bought their house. “I’m worried about you being isolated though. Our place is further out.” 

“It’s not that far out,” Louis said. “I don’t think we should worry about that too much.” Then a doctor and nurse came in, ready to take care of Louis’s leg. Liam watched while they fixed him up. 

“Okay, is that too tight?” Louis shook his head. “Okay honey. I’ll get someone to get you some juice if you want.” Then the nurse left. When the door closed, Liam took Louis’s hand again. 

“You’re being really good with all this medical stuff.” Louis didn’t much like doctors, and complained about even regular visits. “I’m proud of you, I know how much you hate it.” 

“Not much I can do about it. Maybe I’m mellowing as I get older.” Liam snorted-Louis was in his mid-30’s, as was he. They weren’t old. “But anyway, it’s been worth it to meet Robert.” 

“You’re like a queer welcome wagon,” Liam said, and they both laughed. Then the door opened and they dropped hands. But it was Jo, and Lottie, and a few other relatives pushing past the nurse, numbers of people allowed in a room be damned. Liam got out of his chair so Jo could sit next to Louis. 

After a few minutes, Liam moved through the crowd jammed into the small room and leaned over. “I’m going to let your mom stay with you tonight,” Liam said. “I’m going to go home and make sure it’s comfortable for you. Call me when they get you out and I’ll drive you.”

“Don’t worry about it, if he wants I can take him home," Jo said, and Liam grinned. He could always count on Jo. He gave Louis a peck on the head, and then left the room, walking right past a stammering nurse’s assistant. He wasn’t even nervous, it was her problem. 

When he got home, he found Harry already there. “I brought over the groceries Louis got, and I went and got more,” she said. “You know, stuff that Louis can mircowave while he’s hobbling around on crutches.” Then Harry smiled, looking pleased with herself.

“Crutches, the worst,” Liam shuddered. “Thank you Harry. You’re the best friend we could ever have. Do you need to get home?”

She shrugged. “Nope, I’ve got my car. Told Bob what happened, he’s already planning a fundraiser if you need one. How’s your insurance?”

“Did Louis take an ambulance?” Harry nodded. “Then we might need help with that. Tell Bob I said it was okay.” 

“Oh he’d do it even if you said no,” Harry grinned. “You know how he is. And he loves both of you, we both do.” Then Harry took something out of the oven. “This is for you, so you don’t have to cook tonight on top of everything else. Will you be okay, sleeping without Louis?”

“I should be. He does leave to visit people sometimes.” He wondered if Harry was trying to get him home with her and Bob, but he didn’t ask. That door had been closed for some time. “Thank you so much, for everything. You’re a lifesaver.” 

Harry came in for a long hug, then gave him a peck on the cheek. “You and Louis are important to us, you know. And you’re important to our community. We’ll do whatever you need us to do to help. Love you. I’ll go now.”

“Love you too Harry,” Liam said as she left out the front door. Their dog Donna (named after Madonna, Louis had named her) followed her to the door and whimpered. Liam smiled, they did have good friends. Then he went to get some of whatever casserole Harry had fixed them. 

When Liam woke up the next morning, he was in his easy chair, the TV was still on, and the phone was ringing. “Hey!” It was Louis. “Come get me, they’re letting me out soon.” I told Mom I wanted you to come get me." Liam groaned. At least he'd arranged to come in later in case of something like this.

“Are you okay? No problems with your head?” 

“I don’t have any complaints,” Louis said and Liam groaned. “No, everything’s fine on that front. Just get me home. The food’s gross here.”

“It’s probably much healthier than what you eat on your own, but okay.” Liam stood up, stretching. He really needed to go jogging his next day off. “I’ll be there soon as I can.” 

“All right, thank you. See you in a bit.” Then Louis begged off, saying a nurse was coming through the door. Liam hung up and went to the shower. 

About forty-five minutes later, he was at the hospital. He hurried to Louis’s room and was greeted by Lottie. “Mama went home when she knew you were coming to get Louis. They just want to look him over one more time.” 

“That’s fine,” Liam said, and he waited by the door when a doctor came in. The doctor looked at him strangely, but didn’t say anything. He just gave Louis a quick look over and then said he was good to go. Then he left, seemingly irritated. 

“Nice guy there,” Louis deadpanned. Lottie giggled. “So I guess we wait.” Liam sat down next to Louis and told him about Harry and Bob. 

“They’re really going to do this, aren’t they? I don’t suppose we can stop them.” Liam nodded. Telling Harry and Bob not to do something they were set on rarely worked. They talked for a while while Lottie stood at the door, until Robert showed up with a wheelchair. “Oh ugh.”

“Sorry, it’s really easier this way. We’re going to send you home with a pair of crutches, you can practice on them when you get home.” Then Robert wrangled Louis into the chair with minimal fussing.

“Lots, you need a ride?” Liam said, and she shook her head. She went with them outside and then hugged Louis before going to her car. Liam looked at Robert. “Thank you, you made this whole ordeal better. We hope to see you at the bar someday.”

“I might get out that way,” Robert said. “Now go get the car.” 

“Yes sir,” Liam said, and he ran through the parking lot. When he got back, Louis was exchanging numbers with Robert and treating him like an old friend. When Louis had been deposited in the car, Liam laughed. “You make friends really easily.” 

“Only if they’re worth making friends with,” Louis said. “Most people are scared of me.” 

“I wasn’t,” Liam said. Louis laughed from his place in the back seat. “Harry made food for us, we don’t have to stop for McDonald’s. Unless you want to.” 

“Let’s just get home.” Liam turned up the radio, and they got out of there. 

When they got home, Liam handed Louis the crutches and tried to help as he struggled and cursed, getting up the stairs. “This is going to suck,” he said, and Liam just opened the door and got him inside and in bed. 

“You have to elevate it now,” Liam said. “I’ll turn the TV on. Just relax. I’ll fix you something if you want.” 

“Please,” Louis said. “I didn’t eat much of my breakfast.” Liam kissed his forehead and went to fix some of the chicken casserole Harry had made, and got Louis some coffee as well. Louis made grabby hands when Liam came back. “Thank you.” 

“I have to go in to work soon,” Liam said. “I could only get half the day off. I’m going to get you a few things before I go.” He got a big jug of water, a glass, some books and comics, and a portable radio with a CD player. “Okay, this should help.” 

“Okay. Go to work, oh, and make sure the crutches are close by.” Liam moved them so they were leaning on the wall near the bed. Then he put extra food in Donna’s dish. “Bye Liam.”

“Bye darling.” He kissed Louis, told him to call someone if he needed to, and left. 

When Liam got home that night, he found Louis writing in a journal he kept, Donna curled next to him, and sipping some of the water. When he saw Liam, he made a face. “Going to the bathroom on crutches is a pain in the ass. Also, did I get any pain medication? I’ve just been taking Advil.” 

“Huh. I don’t remember. I suppose we can ask your doctor, do you want to see him tomorrow?” 

“I don’t know if I want pain meds enough to see another doctor this soon. That would involve moving. Maybe you can check our pharmacy since they asked me which one I used.” 

“Good point. I can go by in a bit, but do you need anything? Some food?” 

“Yes, dinner. I just went and had some marshmallows and Mars bars a few hours ago.” 

“You’re a menace, but it’s my fault. I should have bought healthier snacks.” Liam went to microwave a frozen dinner Harry had got them, and then put a side salad next to it, and brought it on a tray. “Eat up. Want some iced tea?”

“Yes please,” Louis said. When Liam got back, Louis already had eaten half the frozen dinner. “This isn’t bad.”

“Eat the salad, you need vitamins to heal faster.” Louis gave Liam a wet-cat look of disdain, and nibbled at his salad. “There you go.” 

“You know what-shit,” Louis said. “That old lady. Her insurance information. She could pay for some of this. Ask Harry if she remembered to get it from her.” 

“Fuck you’re right,” Liam said, and he went to the phone. Ten minutes later, he was back. “She left Harry with her information, so we can call. I wrote it down.” Then he sat on the bed and called them. “It’s probably too late, but...” 

Liam got off the phone five minutes later. “Here’s the number,” he said, writing it down. Call them before five tomorrow, and tell them what happened. This will help, I hope.” 

“Thanks. My insurance is shit.” Louis couldn’t afford much on a hair stylist’s salary. “I love my job, but...”

“You do the best you can,” Liam said, kissing his forehead. “Don’t feel bad about being out of work for a while. They’ll understand.” 

“You know, in a way I’m glad Bob and Harry want to have a fundraiser,” Louis said. “But I feel selfish. People are dying all over the place, and I just have a broken leg.” Liam curled in closer, putting his arms around Louis. 

“They love us, and they don’t want us to have debt,” Liam said. “So we’re going to be gracious and take it. It’ll help, and it’s not like they don’t have fundraisers all the time.” 

“Thanks, you’re right,” Louis said. “You also stink, get in the shower. And then fix yourself some food, not just me. You’re not getting sick on top of this.” Liam laughed, kissed Louis, and got up to shower.

A couple of weeks later, they got a call from Harry. “Fundraiser’s nearly ready,” she gushed. “We’ve got as much talent as we could. A couple of drag queens from Atlanta are coming, Zayn and Niall are performing some songs, Zayn has donated some artwork to auction. One of the queens is auctioning away a dress she made. It’s going to be great. Can you two make it?” 

“I think we can,” Liam said. “Louis is a lot better on the crutches now. So if we can get in the door, we’ll be there.”

“You know Bob has put in that ramp, it’ll be easier than the steps,” Harry said. “We just want you two to be okay. Have the insurance settled stuff now?” 

“Pretty much, the woman’s insurance is paying for most of it.” He felt a bit bad about that, but maybe it was time for her to stop driving. “But we still have the ambulance bill, and the lost wages from Louis not being able to work.” Liam had been working more shifts to try to help, but money was still tight. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll do what we can to help. But come out, it’s going to be next Saturday!” Liam loved how enthusiastic Harry got about things, and smiled. They talked a bit more, and then Liam begged off so he could cook dinner. 

“I do want to go,” Louis said, picking at his healthy dinner. “I think it’ll be fun. Just get me through the door.” 

“I’ll help you, you know that,” Liam said. “Eat up. You’re not twenty anymore, you can’t live off of Hungry Man dinners.”

“Jackass,” Louis said, eating his vegetable curry. They finished their dinner, and then went to the couch watched TV. “We’ve got good friends,” Louis said. “And I called Robert. He said he’ll be there.” 

“That’s fantastic,” Liam said. “I hope he has a good time.” Liam took Louis’s hand and squeezed it.

Louis put his leg up. “I’ll be glad when I’m out of this,” he said. “It’s so boring.” 

“Just a few more weeks,” Liam said and Louis scoffed. “Hey, you’ve caught up on all your soaps, you’ve seen a ton of movies on cable, and you’ve even cooked for yourself while on crutches. You’ve actually gotten some stuff done.”

“And I’ve been writing,” Louis said, and Liam stared at him. “Like, I have some ideas, but I’m not sure what to do with them.”

“For what? Lyrics, stories?” Louis had always liked music and was a good singer, so writing lyrics didn’t seem out of character. But he’d never known Louis to write fiction, even though he loved to read. 

“I’ve been doing both actually,” he said, and Liam’s jaw dropped. “The lyrics are better than the stories, but I’m still working on it. Remember when you dropped me off at the library Saturday before you took that extra shift?” Liam nodded. “I got online and found a gay writer’s message board. Harry told me about it, she writes poetry. I got a lot of encouragement there. Hey, can we get a computer? I’d love to type this out instead of writing it longhand, and to get internet access at home.” 

“I...wow. Why didn’t you tell me?” Louis looked down. “I’d love to see some.”

“Because...I don’t know. I didn’t want to show it to you yet. I was afraid you wouldn’t like it.” Louis didn’t look up, even though Liam was rubbing his thumb over Louis’s knuckles. “A lot of it is about us. I thought I’d become a thriller or horror writer, because I love that, but instead...I just write about love.”

“Great,” Liam said, and Louis looked over. “We need love stories. Gay love stories are important. And if you’re writing about us...I would love to see it. I’ll support you in anything, you know that.” 

“I know. I guess I was just nervous.” Louis said, smiling. “I know how you think of us, that I saved you when we got together, but you did the same for me.” Liam stammered. “You did. I didn’t think anyone could love me, I thought I was getting too old. But...there you were, and I couldn’t stop myself from trying.” 

“You were only twenty-four,” Liam said. “And I can’t help but think you’d have gotten someone anyway. You’re amazing.”

“Twenty-four is ancient in gay years, at least to some,” Louis said. “And plenty of people don’t like guys like me, that are too femmy.” Louis scooted closer, putting his head on Liam’s shoulder. “But you never complained. You never said I was embarrassing, or told me to tone it down.” 

“That’s because I love you the way you are,” Liam said. “You don’t have to show me your writing until you want to. And I’ll see if I can get us a computer, but it might be a few months. Bills and all.” 

“I hope the fundraiser goes well,” Louis said. “I bet only ten people show up, and two ask for their money back.” 

“I bet our friends surprise you,” Liam said, kissing Louis’s forehead. 

When it was time for the fundraiser, they drove up to Bob’s and found it slammed, the gravel parking lot full and Frank, back from California, taking money at the door. “What the fuck?” Liam got Louis his crutches-he was in a boot, but still discouraged from walking on it much. “How did this many people come out?” 

Frank saw them and his face broke into a grin. “Hey! Come on in, you don’t have to pay for shit tonight, everything’s comped. It looks like it’s going to be a lot of fun. Patrick’s the DJ too.” 

“What the hell-I don’t even know these many people,” Louis said. It was loud and crowded, and when they walked through the door, Bob pointed at them, grinning. 

“Come on in, get a drink,” he said. A few other people saw them and cheered. Ray ran up and helped Louis to a chair, propping his leg up. Liam looked over and he saw Robert by the bar, waving at them. Harry came over and kissed both of them on the cheek, bringing them beers. 

“You’re just in time, the auction starts soon.” Louis sipped his beer, looking around. Niall and Zayn came over next and hugged both of them. 

“We’re going to play later,” Niall said. “Something mellow before the queens do their thing.” Niall looked over at Zayn. “Zayn’s not doubling up tonight, I told him he should.”

Zayn laughed. “Nope, I almost miss it, but I like playing with Niall better.” Liam thought about it, and it had been a long time since Zayn did a show in drag. He’d been focusing on playing with Niall around Georgia and sometimes other states in the region. 

“I love it when you two play,” Louis said. “You guys are great.” Niall grinned and looked a bit embarrassed. He looked around. “Where did these folks come from? We’re boring married gays, we don’t know anyone.”

“Well,” Niall said. “Some of them know you as the hair stylist who gives free haircuts to people with AIDS, some people know you for the other stuff you’ve done to help the community, and some of them just know you.” Liam came in and gave Louis a one-armed hug.

“See. You do good, you get good back,” he said. Louis rolled his eyes. “Don’t do that, it’s happening right now.” Just then the music stopped and Harry went to the dance floor to announce the auction. 

The night seemed to fly by-the auction, drag queens, and Niall and Zayn playing to applause. At the end, Harry and Bob brought a bucket full of money over. “There’s a few checks in there too,” Harry said. “But most is cash.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Louis said. “I don’t know what to say.” He turned his head to face as many people as he could. “Thank you,” he yelled. “This means a lot to us.” People cheered, and Louis actually teared up. Liam hugged him and then wiped his own eyes. 

“You get your cast off next week,” Liam said as they drove back. Harry had put all of the money in some manila envelopes, which was helpful. “Then you’ll be back to work. But this is going to help out so much.” 

“I know,” Louis said. “I still can’t believe it. I never thought what I did meant that much. It was just the right thing to do. I’m still stunned. You’ll have to count all that, I don’t think I can focus on it enough to do it.” 

“Sure thing,” Liam said. He felt incredibly happy. Things were going well for them again. He drove them home, Louis turning on the radio and singing along. “It was so long ago, but it’s all coming back to me now.” 

Liam kept his eyes on the road and drove. But he was smiling, and even singing along to Celine Dion a little, as they went home.


End file.
